


How 'Bout A Dance

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Changing POV, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay, Klance au, M/M, Modern AU, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining, References to Books, References to Musicals, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), dance, did i say pining already, fluff probably, i said this was coming so here we aRE, klance, pining boys, prom probably, references to movies, references to tv shows, sleepover, slight angst, some sort of school dance, will get to be joined pov at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Lance and Keith are pining over each other without the other knowing. That's basically it ?????





	1. I Love YouUUUUU

**Author's Note:**

> im still sad that i finished my last fic but i LOVE big like,,, reveals of feelings i forget the word rn alkdlfkj

Lance had known Keith for approximately three years. 

And he loved him. 

Okay yes that was a bit drastic. Very drastic. But Keith was just exceptional in Lance’s eyes. Everything Keith did was just amazing and the way his hair flew in the wind was so pretty and just-

God dammit Lance, not again. 

Lance had been through enough heartbreak to know exactly how this was going to end. Keith wouldn't like guys, most specifically Lance, and even if there was some chance he did, he wouldn't like Lance in that way and Lance would have to deal with seeing him every day at school. 

Lance was totally fucked.

He shared a grand total of two classes with Keith. English and chemistry. In English they rarely talked, unless they chose the same book for a group thing or something like that. In chemistry, however, Lance held hope. 

They could be lab partners. 

Their teacher, Ms. Spadafino, assigned seats. Which was actually good since that meant that Lance didn't have to choose to sit next to Keith. Otherwise he would just awkwardly sit in kind of the same general area of Keith, hoping that Keith would sit next to him. 

But they were assigned seats. So he didn't have to worry about that. 

Every time Ms. Spadafino said "We're switching seats!" Lance's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. If this had been a cartoon, it probably would've done that "bum bum bum" thing like that episode of Supernatural. 

He really liked Keith. 

And every time Keith would do a little thing, like flick his hair out of his eyes, or doodle little stars on his papers, he just fell

deeper

and deeper

and deeper. 

And that wasn't good. 

He knew that that wasn't good. He knew it was going to be just all of his other crushes. Allura, Max, Jake, Abby. It never ended well. 

And Keith would just be another crush. 

And yet he still wondered, and hoped, if there could be something. If he did have a chance. If maybe, just maybe, Keith even just knew his name. 

That would be good. 

And yet he never talked to him. Ever. Maybe a passing "sorry" if they bumped into each other but that was it. 

And yet, Lance really. really. REALLY. liked Keith.


	2. If He Was Gay... haha jk he's FULL ON RAGING HOMOSEXUAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith liking Lance alkjflkjff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in maryland!!! wow i forgot how much i hated it here
> 
> expect a lot of updates probably!!! im hoping that this will be a pretty long fic

Keith had heard of Lance before. He’d seen him in the hallways and shared a few classes with him. 

That was how Keith knew of Lance the year before. 

Then, one day, he saw a girl in the hallway. She was new, never been to the school before, and had been ridiculed. 

Until Lance stood up and told the girls making fun of her to go “fuck off and suck a dick” and whisked the girl away, helping her with her makeup. 

Then, Keith felt his heart go pitter-patter. Oh god. Keith liked Lance McClain. 

And he hated it. 

He hated that every time he would see Lance, his heart would speed up involuntarily, or that when Lance spoke in class Keith would be at full attention. And especially that all he could think about when Lance was speaking was how kissable his lips were…

He hated liking Lance McClain. 

But that didn’t stop him from picturing them going on cute dates, kissing, talking until the sun rose, kissing, hanging out together, kissing, just being together, and kissing. 

But he had never spoken to him before. Barely even an apology for running into each other. And yet he was falling head over heels for him. 

Emotions suck. 

The classes he shared with said crush were English and Chemistry. He’d spoken to him a few times in English about the books they had been reading, The Outsiders and Jane Eyre. The first time, he hadn’t liked him. So he was closed off and didn’t talk much. 

But then they had to talk about The Outsiders. That’s when it went to shit. 

Keith was a stuttering mess. He could barely form sentences well and didn’t make any eye contact. At all. 

It was s o awkward and Keith knew it. Afterwards Keith had avoided Lance like the plague. He knew between what classes he saw Lance in the halls so he took alternate routes. 

He did this for a month. 

Until finally he was late to most of his classes and knew he should probably just… pass him in the halls, no eye contact, pretend he isn’t there. Just ignore him. 

Perfect plan. 

He had managed to keep this up until he had literally ran into Lance when rounding a corner. “Shit,” he had mumbled. 

Then he realized it was Lance. And he suddenly couldn’t talk. 

And you know what had made it even worse? 

The fact that Lance had only winked and said, “Falling for me, huh?” 

As if he k n e w. 

That gorgeous bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the whole plane ride i was reading fanfic aldjglkjd it was really cute but took a dirty turn i didnt expect so it was SO awkward oh my god
> 
> still a great fic tho (What We Make Of on here ;) ) 
> 
> anyways hope you like this so far !!


	3. They Have Chemistry ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mean  
> im pretty sure you all saw this coming so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has gain over 100 hits in one day oh my god???????? ily all !!

It was a chilly October morning, fresh dew sat atop the leaves of trees and bushes as Keith walked to school. He wore black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. Picture a mix of Robbie from Gravity Falls and Connor Murphy but with a mullet, basically. 

His boot were scuffed and his jacket was there to hide the holes in his shirt. But otherwise, he looked pretty nice. Shiro had been working double shifts so he had to do his own laundry. 

So basically his laundry never got done. Which meant he had to resort to old clothing. And it sucked. But he knew it was his own fault. 

Didn't mean he was going to do it any time soon. 

He had a normal day at school. He saw Lance three times in the hallways and of course in English. Lance was wearing a cable-knit turtleneck sweater. He definitely didn't look bad in it. 

Not that Keith noticed. 

Nor did he notice the way that Lance pushed the sweater's sleeves up whenever the room got warm. And the way the sweater rose a little and exposed Lance's stomach whenever he stretched. 

Because that would be gay, Keith. 

At the end of the day he walked into his chemistry classroom. Ms. Spadafino was standing behind her counter. "Let's get going, we're switching seats today." 

Groans erupted around the classroom. "Oh shut up, just find your new seats, introduce yourself, et cetera, et cetera." She placed the new seating chart up on the TV screen in the front of the classroom. 

Keith scanned the chart for his name. He found himself near the back of the room and looked to see who his partner would be. 

Oh no. 

Oh god. 

oh fuck. 

Of course he was sitting next to Lance. Of fucking course. Just perfect. More time for Keith to be an awkward fucking mess around his crush. 

At least chemistry was one of his best subjects. So he didn't have to worry about embarrass himself about that aspect of it. 

So he dragged himself to his designated spot and sat down, setting his books down. He felt his heart hammering against his chest as he waited for Lance to walk in. 

And when he finally say Lance walk through the door it felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. His face felt warm and his palms were clammy. 

Fucking hell, emotions sucked. It made his body do things he didn't want it to do. 

He searched Lance's face to see his reaction when he saw he was sitting next to Keith. 

Was his face going to fall? Was he going to drag himself to sit next to Keith because he really really didn't want to sit next to him? 

Probably both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im seeing my favorite cousin tonight AND my grandma's dog (who my cousin inherited, ig, when my grandma died) and im rly excited
> 
> even though im also nervous because ill actually have to eat but it's f i n e
> 
> i got roughly 2 hours of sleep last night because   
> 1\. i didnt have a bed so i slept in a fort. on the floor.   
> 2\. i found this fucking adorable fanfic i had started on the plane that was like 109 microsoft word pages long  
> 3\. just really didnt want to sleep honestly oops  
> so im basically dead  
> i dumped a bag of gummies into a cardboard box and had no idea i had done that like i looked at my family and went "who dumped my gummies into this box" and i stg they looked at me like i was keith kogane saying i was straight  
> it's been a day  
> anyways i hope you guys like my fic so far !!!!
> 
> in other news i hate myself since i have another idea for a fic now alkfjnlghkj


	4. First Steps First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's reaction ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i've updated t w i c e in one day
> 
> if i finish this before midnight that is

As soon as Lance walked in and saw new seating, his heart lurched. He immediately spotted Keith near the back of the room and looked up at the board to see who he was next to, then of course who Keith was next to. 

Oh wait. 

oh w a i t. 

He-

Keith-

p a r T NE R S

He felt his breath hitch in his throat and he looked at the board dumbly for a few seconds before he realized he should probably sit down and not just stand up there like a fucking idiot. 

And so that's what he did. He walked over next to Keith with a huge smile on his face which, for once, wasn't a mask. He sat down next to Keith and smiled again. "Hey, the name's Lance," he said and stuck out his hand. 

Keith hesitantly shook it, not looking at Lance in the face. But this didn't deter him one bit. "So you're Keith? That's a cool name..." He set his books down under his desk and brought out his notebook. 

"Uh yeah, thanks. My dad gave it to me." 

Lance chuckled. So he was cute, smart, and funny. 

Let's go back for a second. 

When Lance first started liking Keith. 

It was a few years ago. Keith had been new that year and Lance of course thought he was attractive. Who wouldn't? He wouldn't have called it a crush, then, since he had talked to him and it was purely based off of Keith's appearance. 

But then he bumped into Keith. It wasn't even like a full chest-to-chest thing. It was just a bump on the shoulders. Keith made this small noise of surprise and one of his notebooks fell. 

It opened on the floor. 

Lance was able to quickly see it, seeing the pages decorated by beautiful doodles and sketches. Trees, people, stars, planets, everything. It was... amazing. 

Keith instantly snatched it up, his face red and eyes wide. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath and took off down the hallway. 

Lance was entranced immediately. All he could think about was the boy. 

A few weeks later he found out his name was Keith. 

And thus began Lance's crush on Keith. 

And now? Now they were partners. NOTTHATKINDOFPARTNERSJUSTCHEMISTRYPARTNERS-

Hunk and Pidge were going to hear so much about this. 

Ms. Spadafino began talking about their next lab so Lance had to focus his attention on something else. But he couldn't. He really couldn't. 

His crush was sitting right next to him. And they were going to have to perform this lab. 

At one of their houses. 

Hearing this, Lance's head perked up. Oh god. Either he had to go to Keith's house or Keith had to go to his. 

Either way, it was going to be something. 

Something good? Maybe. Something bad? Probably. 

He could only hope Keith wouldn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if any of you care or read it but dinner went not great i was just anxious the whole time and didnt eat again alslkjggkfjlfj
> 
> but i saw lady (the dog) so that was fun !! and i had a really fucking adorable outfit and actually felt good abt myself for once


	5. Stupid With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty summaries omg akdjlkjgdl i suck at summaries jesus
> 
> also just keep in mind im not doing much of the rivalry thing
> 
>  
> 
> yet

Keith's heart skipped a beat. He and Lance were going to be spending a lot 

a lot a lot

of time together. And at their houses. Doing experiments. Close to each other. 

This was going to fuck Keith up. 

He tried to make it look like he didn't care when in reality his face was wearing a dark shade of red. All he could hope for was that Lance didn't notice that his face was the shade of Peggy Carter's lipstick.

Instead, Keith just wrote down notes, looking like he didn't have a single care in the world. 

When, in fact, he did. Sitting right next to him. 

Ms. Spadafino instructed the class to talk to their partners about their experiment and arrangements. 

Which is when Keith promptly shortcircuited. A full conversation. With Lance McClain. 

As soon as she released them to start talking, Lance immediately went into full talking. 

"Okay so we can do any experiment we want, right? So here are some ideas..." he showed Keith a list. 

"So there's this one, with the ice? So we use different types of salt to see which one melts the ice quicker and how the sodium and other... stuff changes how fast the ice melts. And if it does at all."

Lance continued talking. 

"Or we could do this one, where we heat these ions? And then we make fucking rainbow flames!" Lance was grinning at his ideas. 

"And this this tree thing. It's basically frozen lightning that looks like a tree. It's like- super dangerous though. So..." he continued down the list. 

"Um... that's all that are good, I think." He looked up at Keith with a small smile on his face. "Do you have any ideas?" 

Keith looked up, entranced by Lance's speaking. "Uh- yeah, I guess. I saw this thing once where they dipped a dollar bill into alcohol and then lit it on fire and it didn't burn. Or the, um, Briggs-Rauscher oscillating clock. Where it's like color changing liquid. But whatever." 

He realized Lance was watching him and felt his face burn. "Yeah those are super cool! Okay just... list your top two." 

Keith wrote down 'rainbow fire' and 'color change.' He actually liked Lance's fire idea, though. It was really cool sounding. 

And gay. 

Lance showed what he wrote to Keith and laughed. "Great minds think alike," he said with another soft laugh. 

They had both written the same two. 

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails." 

Lance flipped a coin. 

Heads. 

"Okay;.. you good with rainbow fire?" Keith only nodded in response. 

Lance smiled. "Okay, great! Your house or mine? My siblings are all out of the house so it'd probably be just us. I dunno your home life or anything but..." 

"Your house sounds good," Keith replied quickly. 

He didn't want Lance seeing his house. The pitiful shack in the middle of no where. 

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise at Keith's enthusiasm. "Okay, cool! I'll order some supplies and then we can do the experiment next weekend?" Lance suggested. 

"I'll pay for half of the supplies."

"Oh, no, it's no big deal, don't worry-"

"I'm paying for half, Lance." 

Keith hated handouts with a passion. He hated being a charity case. 

And he wasn't going to stand having Lance pity him. 

Lance raised his hands. "Fine, fine. You pay for half, I'll pay for half. I'll just order the stuff and let you know how much you owe me." 

"Sounds good." 

The bell rang to signal the end of the period and Keith felt his shoulders relax. Thank god he didn't have to worry about embarassing himself in front of Lance anymore. He picked up his books and, after saying a quick bye to the other boy, rushed out the door. 

He felt... 

excited.

Nervous. 

Excited. 

Nope, it was nervousness. 

He was nervous for the next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to be creating a spotify playlist for this fic and im super excited !!! i had dinner for my great-grandma's 90th tonight and it kinda sucked but some pros were:  
> -i made a new best friend named regina. shes a 73 year old black woman who is amazing and now we're besties  
> -there was a gay couple  
> -i drew some  
> -i drew lance and keith  
> -i wasnt eating my cake and regina knew exactly why and she was super nice about it  
> -my great grandmother is the biggest mood:  
> "[great grandma] you look beautiful!"  
> "oh shut it, i look fat!" and then she walked off  
> i had to stifle my giggling i was laughing so hard oh my g o d  
> anywayssss  
> i hope you all like this chapter !!!! sorry it's not the greatest im like barely conscious rn im so tired alkjlkd


	6. McClain Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he he he  
> he  
> heheheheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhhhehehhehehehehhehehhhehehehehhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday,,, and the day before  
> i was in another hotel and it was one bedroom so that means i got to share a room with my parents  
> and i hate showing creativity in front of them  
> so  
> also i was literally on the floor at the foot of their bed because my dad is handicapped so we need a larger room but for some reason can always only get one bed :)))))
> 
> anyways sorry about that
> 
> i hope you
> 
> enjoy ;)

The weekend came very quickly. 

Or, at least it felt quickly to Keith. 

Soon, it was Saturday. And Keith was freaking out. 

What should he bring? Should he bring anything? Was Lance expecting him to bring anything? What should he wear? 

Oh god he was overthinking this. He knew he was, too. But that didn't make him stop overthinking things. 

He settled on a tshirt and leather jacket with black jeans. He brought a bag of potato chips and his wallet to pay Lance back. 

That was a good plan. 

He hopped on his motorcycle and put his helmet on. 

And before he knew it, he was at Lance'e house. Lance had written it on a piece of paper for him. 

They probably should've just exchanged numbers. 

But that would've made Keith absolutely freak out. So he never brought it up.

Keith was on Lance's doorstep before he knew it. He knocked on the door hesitantly before a middle aged shorter, stocky woman opened the door. She beamed at Keith. "You must be Keith!" she exclaimed with a thick Spanish accent.

"UH, yeah, is Lance he-"

"LAAANCE! Ese chico está aquí!" she called up the steps. 

Keith heard a thump, a muttered swear, a door slam, running steps, steps down the stairs, and then Lance appeared. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled, and he looked like he had just fallen out of bed. There was a light blush across Lance's cheeks that Keith perceived that was there because of the running. 

But it wasn't. 

"Keith! Hey! Here- uh- madre?" He glanced at his mom with raised eyebrows. His mom raised her hands. "Let me know if either of you need anything," she said and threw a wink in Lance's direction before bustling off. 

Lance was even pinker, now. 

"Um- hey. This is a nice house," he mused. Lance grinned. "Thanks! I've lived here my whole life. I really love it here." A look of realization struck Lance's face and he quickly motioned for Keith to come in, then closing the door behind him. 

"Here- okay- I have all of the stuff in here." he lead Keith into the kitchen. "We should probably do it outside, though. Um- here. These are the ingredients and here." He handed Keith a pair of goggles. "Probably going to need this." 

Keith only nodded and took the pair, lowering them onto his face. His bangs got in the way, so he had to grab a headband he kept with him and push them back. he felt...

exposed. He always had his bangs swaying in front of his eyes. And now, here he was, in front of his crush, with his bangs pushed back. He took a hair tie and also tied his hair back into a messy bun. 

Glancing up at Lance, he felt a light blush appear on his face and he looked back down after finding Lance staring at him. "Okay-right. Let's get this started," Lance finally said after a few minutes. 

"Right," he took of his jacket. No loose clothing, loose hair, or dangling jewelry. Which meant Keith had to change practically all of him. 

The two boys made there way out into the backyard. It was huge, with a giant tree in the middle of it. Keith looked around before noticing Lance sitting on the floor so he did the same. 

Lance set it up with Keith reading the directions. "This is going to be so cool!" Lance exclaimed. "Like... a pride flag... made of FIRE!" He burst out laughing. 

Keith looked at Lance with shock. A pride flag? Did Lance... like guys? 

Oh god. 

Keith laughed softly. "Yeah... makes sense because according to my grandma gays are going to Hell." Keith chuckled. 

This only made Lance laugh harder. "Oh my GOD! So you're cute AND funny!" 

Keith's brain short-circuited. Again. Lance... just called him cute. Lance McClain just called him cute. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod

"I-I'm not- shut up, I'm not." Keith's only defense mechanism. Meanness. 

"You totally are." But before Keith could say another word, Lance lit the colorants on fire. "Holy fuck!" Lance exclaimed. "Woah," Keith said softly. 

They both stared at the fire, completely mesmerized. "Oh right-pictures." 

Lance snapped a few pictures of the fire and then turned to look at Keith with a sly glint in his eyes. He smooshed Keith in for a picture and then boom. 

Lance had taken a selfie of the two of them in front of the fire. 

"OH MY GOD LANCE DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW-" 

"Keeeeeith, don't worry about it! I'm just gonna post it on my Instagram. It looks cute!" And it had been posted. 

Keith looked at Lance, slack-jawed. "Oh! What's your user? I wanna tag you." 

"Um- it's-" he turned a shade of bright red. "I usually only have my closest friends follow it so it's a really dumb user... my friend chose my user since she won a bet." 

"It can't be that bad!" 

"@gayandfey." 

Lance burst out laughing. "Oh my GOD! That is AMAZING!" He tagged Keith in the selfie and a second later, Keith's phone dinged. 

"Oh, right! What's your number? We should totally hang out again." 

And Keith shortcircuited. Again again. "Oh-uh-" he told Lance his number. 

"Perfect! I'll text you." 

And that was when the rain started. 

"Oh- shit! The fire!" but it was already out. Both boys groaned in unison.

“Perfect, just perfect,” Lance muttered, quickly gathering the supplies. The wind picked up quickly, blowing the boys’ hair around. Keith swore under his breath and quickly helped Lance to pick up the colorants, matches, and other various items. 

They ran inside, their arms full of supplies. When the got inside, both dripping with rain water. Lance set down his armfuls and burst out laughing. “Oh my god- of course that happened! What else could we have expected?” Keith watched Lance with wide eyes before starting to laugh softly. Soon, both boys were doubled over laughing. 

When Keith looked up, he couldn’t help but notice the way Lance’s wet shirt clung to him. God dammit, Keith, your gay is showing. He swallowed hard and laughed again. Their laughter died down and they realized that:  
1\. They needed to finish their report  
2\. It was getting dark  
3\. It was due Monday

Lance facepalmed. “Okay, uh- do you have a car?” Keith shook his head. “Motorcycle.” A look of surprise, then impress passed over Lance’s face. “Oh. Oh. I don’t think you can go out in that,” he said and pointed out the window.

Keith looked out the window. “Oh- um- is it okay if I just wait it out?” Lance shook his head which made Keith feel immediately awful. “No you can’t. It isn’t going to stop. You’re sleeping over.” Lance had the biggest smile on his face which immediately made Keith’s heart melt. Until Keith realized what Lance was saying. 

“Wh-what? No, that’s not a good idea. I don’t have clothes or anything. I can just drive-“ put Lance put his finger on Keith’s lips. Oh my god, why did Keith like this boy?

Right. That’s why. 

“You’re sleeping over. You can borrow some of my clothes.” Lance was still grinning. 

And Keith was still blushing. 

“Lance, I don’t want to impose, we like, just met… it’s fine, really.” 

“No it isn’t. You’re not imposing. You’re sleeping over.” 

Keith glared at the boy beaming in front of him. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

He definitely wasn’t absolutely ecstatic to sleepover at the Lance McClain’s house. Nor was he about to burst with excitement at the thought of wearing Lance’s clothes. 

That would be weird. And un-Keithlike. Very un-Keithlike. 

“Yes! Dude- we can stay up all night watching movies! This’ll be awesome!” The look of pure happiness made Keith feel… warm inside. 

No. He couldn’t get attached. He really couldn’t. He had seen Lance flirt with girls all the time in the halls. He probably didn’t even like guys. Keith couldn’t fall any deeper into this little… fantasy. 

And yet he was. 

“Yeah, okay. How about The Boy?” 

“Horror?”

“Yeah? Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Yes I have a problem with that! Rom coms are the absolute best.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “My respect for you has drastically gone down.” 

“Come on! Rom-coms are the best. It has romance AND comedy. All in one!" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You are such a dork." 

"Am NOT!" 

Both boys crossed their arms and glared at each other. "What about... a romantic, comedic, horror movie?" Lance offered after a few moments had gone by. 

Keith considered this. "Fine. But what the fuck kind of movie would that be?" 

Lance grinned. "Oh, I have an idea." 

And soon, Lance and Keith were sitting on the couch, watching Scooby Doo. The movie, though. It did technically have all requirements. Technically. 

"Lance, what the actual fuck." 

"It has horror, comedy, and romance." He shrugged innocently. "It counts." 

Keith grumbled something like, "no it doesn't," but he didn't mind the movie choice. It was... a fun movie. Not his favorite but not the worst Lance could've chosen. 

The movie was going fine, Keith even laughed once. When all of the sudden. 

All of the fucking sudden. 

Keith felt Lance rest his head on Keith's shoulder. His body tensed instinctively and he looked down at Lance who had fallen asleep.

ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod

Lance McClain had his head on Keith's shoulder. And they were sitting on Lance's couch. And Keith was going to sleep over. 

This was too much for Keith's little, gay heart. 

But, he didn't move. He didn't want to wake Lance up. Lance looked so peaceful. Even Keith didn't have the heart to wake him up. 

He gently rested his head atop of Lance's and let his eyes close. He fell asleep in just a few second, both boys practically lying on top of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the same expanse of time but from lance's perspective but sped up and into the next morning and a little more
> 
> and im really happy with the length !! also sorry for how long it is but like im happy that my writing style has let me be able to write more


	7. Take Me to bed (tell me a stORY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's perspective of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates today !! im in our new hotel room WITH MY OWN BED and i have actual privacy oh my GOD what a CONCEPT
> 
> so another chapter ;))))
> 
> also i made a spotify playlist !! it will be updated, however. and some songs arent on spotify :( like some Bandstand songs  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/overthegravityfalls/playlist/0VmXd1LewXuKgeAKFuAYth check it out !!
> 
> and if you want to check out the experiment, after some search i found a link  
>  https://www.thoughtco.com/make-a-rainbow-of-colored-flames-606193

Lance didn't hear the knock on the door. But when his mom yelled for him to come down, he fell out of his bed trying to get down stairs. 

Because Keith Kogane was at his house. Keith fucking Kogane. In his house. 

He made in down the stairs and awkwardly stood at the door. Oh my fucking god he forgot to let Keith inside- he motioned for Keith to come inside, which he thankfully did.

When Lance handed Keith a pair of goggles, and then Keith pushed his back, and then pulled it back, Lance's heart skipped a beat. Oh my fucking god he looked so cute-

Lance could actually see Keith's eyes and they were beautiful... more than beautiful. Gorgeous. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. 

And holy fuck Keith had really nice muscles, Lance noticed when Keith took off his jacket. Leather jacket, by the way. Lance did notice that. He definitely noticed that. 

As soon as that was established, the two boys got to work fairly quickly. 

Lance couldn't help but sneak glances at Keith every few minutes. Okay, fine, every few seconds. He was just... so close. And actually talking to him. Kind of. 

"Like... a pride flag... made of FIRE!" he exclaimed. Oh fuck. He said that. Oh god- he just accidentally outed himself to his crush who he was GAY FOR. WHAT HAD HE DONE?! 

"Yeah... makes sense because according to my grandma gays are going to Hell." 

Lance almost had to do a double take. Oh my god he just- Keith Kogane just said that. Was that his way of saying he, too, was a fellow queer? Or just something his grandma had said? Or was he making a joke? Or was he homophobic? 

But of course, Lance had to be flirtatious. It was just his natural state. And oh god was he embarrassed when he said, "Oh my GOD! So you're cute AND funny!" 

Lance's face heated up as he said that. But he felt even worse when he heard Keith disagree with him. Lance just had to play it off and, to save him from further embarrassment, he just lit up the colorants. 

He was mesmerized. It was... beautiful. He glanced over at Keith for a second to see the boy lit up by rainbow. There were rainbow lights dancing around him and he looked absolutely breathtaking. 

Lance snapped some pictures before looking at Keith devilishly. He wanted a picture with the two of them so bad... like, insanely bad. And so he did just that. he managed to get the light reflecting on the two boys. Keith looked amazing, as always. And Lance looked good. 

Lance beamed at his phone. After quickly posting it, much to Keith's dismay, he smoothly asked for both Keith's instagram username and Keith's number. 

And got both. 

Not to mention what Keith's username was. Oh my fucking god that username- Lance burst out laughing. He couldn't help it! gayandfey? 

Oh wait

gay  
gaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygaygay-

HE WAS GAY!

Or it was just his friend calling him gay as a joke- since Keith had said that his friend had chosen it. She had chosen it. 

Oh fuck he probably liked her. Like a friends-but-wishing-it-was-more-than kind of thing. Of course! It had to be that. 

Lance got snapped out of his thoughts when he felt huge, heavy rain drops fall down onto him. He squinted up at the sky and swore. He and Keith grabbed everything and rushed inside. 

Lance set his stuff down and turned to Keith who-

oh my god.

His shirt was soaked, clinging to his skin. And his hair was dripping and slicked back. 

He was the epitome of hot. 

Lance could barely take his eyes off of Keith. But when he did he realized they needed to finish this and they needed more data. 

And he had seen Keith drive up on his bike at school, so of course he knew that Keith hadn't driven in a car. 

And when Keith said no, his plan was put into motion. 

And his plan had succeeded. Keith was sleeping over. KEITH WAS SLEEPING OVER! He could've done a happy dance right then and there. But luckily didn't. 

And when Lance suggested that Keith borrow his clothes, and Keith took him up on that offer? Oh god he almost burst with happiness. He was beyond excited for the night ahead.

Lance let Keith change into his clothes so he didn't have to wear wet clothes. 

And boy did Keith look good in his clothes... 

After they both settled in to watch Scooby Doo, Lance's eyelids grew heavy. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed them when he drifted off to sleep. 

 

A few hours later, Lance awoke with a start. He glanced at the clock. 11:43 pm. Oh fuck. He had fallen asleep. AND OH FUCK HE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP ON KEITH'S SHOULDER-

but. BUT. BUT! Lance realized... Keith had rested his head on top of Lance's and the two boys were gently leaning into each other. Lance felt safe like that. But he knew it wasn't healthy for them to sleep on the couch. 

Lance took a deep breath, tried to control his emotions, and gently lifted Keith up on the couch. He carried the boy into Lance's bedroom, bridal style, and gently set him on his bed. 

Oh god he was so cute... 

As Lance was walking back to his couch, he heard a muffled voice call out his name. Lance turned around to find Keith sitting up in his bed, covers thrown back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?' he stood up and stalked out to the couch. "I'm sleeping on the couch. This is your bed." 

Lance crossed his arms. "No. You are not sleeping on the couch, you dipshit." 

Both boys glared at each other. 

"What if we both share my bed?" Lance could hardly believe he had heard himself say those words. 

Nor could he believe it when Keith said, "fine." 

So that's how Keith Kogane and Lance McClain ended up sharing a bed, with Keith in Lance's clothes. 

And this is also how Lance had found out that Keith cuddled in his sleep. 

He was trying to fall asleep, which was proving hard to do when you're sleeping in the same bed as the guy you're pining after. When he felt Keith roll over, practically on top of him. His breath hitched in his throat at the sudden contact and affection the other boy was showing. 

Keith nuzzled his head into Lance's chest and whispered, "Lance..." in his sleep. 

Oh my god

oh my fucking god-

Lance almost passed out. Keith just said HIS name in his sleep. There were a million ways to interpret that but... 

he couldn't help but think of good possibilities. 

And so, Lance fell asleep with happy thoughts and his crush cuddled up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you guys are liking this so far!! in between chapters if you need something else, check out my last work If I Could Tell Him !! it's not very good since it was my first but yknow  
> im in need of any sort of attention honestly  
> ily all!! 
> 
> also i lied it's not gonna go into the morning lol oops


	8. The Weirdest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith waking up ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i had another bad night last night but at least i found a really cute fic so that helped
> 
> BUT im seeing Newsies in movie theaters both times it's playing so yAYALKZNFGKRSDJFHSKJDFHG

When Keith woke up the next morning, he freaked out. 

1\. He was practically clinging to Lance.  
2\. he was in Lance's bed  
3\. HE WAS IN LANCE'S BED

He practically leaped out of the bed, trying not to awaken Lance. his heart was hammering. 

He slept in Lance's bed. And unknowingly cuddled with him. 

And Lance didn't push him away-

No he shouldn't think about that, that's nothing. Lance is a nice guy, he probably just didn't want to wake Keith up. 

That's it. Nothing else. Keith reminded himself that as he reached for his actual clothes. 

He looked over to find Lance sitting up in bed, looking at Keith with soft eyes. "Oh- uh- mornin,'" he said quickly and sat up straighter. A dumb smile played at his lips and he yawned. 

Fuck, how could he look cute even when yawning?

"Morning," Keith mumbled. "Um- sorry- I should change..." he looked at his still-dripping clothes. "Keith, dude, it's fine. Just wear my clothes and return 'em on Monday." 

"But- they're your clothes-" 

"That you're gonna wear. Come on, we need to finish our report. It's due, like, tomorrow." 

Keith nodded. "Right... so we say the effect of the colorants on the flame caused the flames to turn rainbow?" 

Lance shushed him. "Not now. We gotta wake up first. This usually takes me like, at least thirty minutes. An hour tops." Lance threw his covers back and yawned again. 

"MKay, what do you want for breakfast? My mom is probably cleaning so we have the kitchen to ourselves." 

Keith couldn't tell if he was hearing things of if Lance actually implied something there. 

He was probably hearing things. 

"Right, okay." Keith followed Lance out to his kitchen. It was a nice house. Cleaned counter-tops and everything was just... clean in general. 

"Um... cereal? Toast? What do you want?" He got out some Cinnamon Toast Crunch for himself. 

"Cereal is fine." 

And soon there was a bowl of cereal in front of him. 

They ate in silence for a few moments before Lance piped up, "So, Keith, what do you do for fun?" He watched Keith with inquisitive eyes. 

"Oh, uh, usually I just ride my bike... I go to the gym, I guess, if that counts." Keith shrugged. 

"So... you don't have any hobbies other than being a hot badass?" Lance looked surprised he had even said that but played it off. 

"A- what? Fuck off, Lance, we both know that's not true." Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not meeting Lance's eyes. 

"Keith, buddy, pal, you are." 

"Am what?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Oh fuck off, you know what." 

"I'm sorry- I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Keith feigned innocence. 

Lance only rolled his eyes in response. "I said you're hot and badass." 

Keith wasn't expecting Lance to actually give in. Keith crossed his arms. 

When they finished breakfast, Lance cleared plates. He sat back down next to Keith and said, "You talk in your sleep." 

Keith's face turned bright red. "Wh-what? I do? Oh god, what did I say?" 

"That's for me to know, and you to never know." Lance smirked. 

"Lance, please. At least tell me if it was embarrassing?" 

Lance pondered this for a moment. "Yeah. I'd say it was." 

Keith put his face in his hands. "oh my god..." 

Keith couldn't remember his dreams he had had. Which made it even worse. Oh god what if he had said something about Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not feeling well and my parents are now going to make me sleep with the door open so wOo that's exciting. 
> 
> lol enough about depressing shit, i really hope you liked this chapter !! this fic IS slow burn, so ;))) just warning you now
> 
> he  
> heheheheehehehehehehe


	9. Two Queers In A Room Gaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up this part of the story ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there will be angst in the next few chapters. so  
> enjoy this while it lasts ;)

Lance couldn't believe that Keith hadn't moved all night. He would wake up periodically to find Keith still clinging onto him as if he was never going to see Lance again. 

Lance would just gently hold Keith a little closer. Very gently. He didn't want to wake up the poor boy but also loved having the cuddles. And he was literally clinging onto his side, arms wrapped around Lance's torso and everything. It made Lance feel... warm. Safe. Happy. 

But he knew it wasn't going to last. He knew that Keith probably wasn't used to sleeping in the same bed as someone and that it was just a habit of some sort. Or something. It wasn't anything else. And Lance knew that. 

And when they woke up in the morning and Keith was obviously mortified, he had to mess with him. But he would never tell Keith what he had said in his sleep. 

Just one word. 

His name. 

It didn't sound like much and he knew it. But that didn't mean that he didn't think about the way Keith had said it over and over. Almost lovingly. Adoringly. But, just another coincidence. They had just been talking. Lance was still fresh in Keith's mind. Nothing more.

When they had finished breakfast and Lance had no other reason to procrastinate, they got out their notebooks. It was still raining outside but a nice rain. The kind that made you want to bundle up with some blankets and a fire and watch TV with your significant other. 

Not that Lance was thinking about that or anything. 

They started talking about their hypothesis, which they were supposed to write down beforehand but... kinda didn't. And their prediction. Even though they knew what was going to happen, they still wrote everything down. Granted, they made up most of it but that doesn't matter....

When they finally finished, Lance slammed shut his journal. "Fucking FINALLY! I hate doing work." He leaned back happily. 

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that I can tell you hate doing work."

"And why's that?" 

"Because the whole time you were groaning about how much work this is." 

Lance crossed his arms. "Not the whole time! And it wasn't that bad." 

"It was. It really was." 

Both boys glared at each other. "You're a whiner." 

"Am NOT!" he whined. 

Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance glared at him again. "I don't whine. I state each word maturely." 

"Lance, now you're just looking for mature words to say so you don't sound whiny." 

"Not true!" 

"We both know it is." 

"Whiny is Luke Skywalker. I am more or a Han Solo." 

And you're like Leia, he thought to himself. But didn't say it. 

"Oh really? And how's that?" Keith looked at him disapprovingly. 

"I am smart and snarky. And extremely good looking." 

"Oh really?" 

"Oh yes." 

Keith laughed. "Whatever you say, Lance." 

"So you agree?" 

"I never said that." 

"So you disagree?" 

"I never said that either." 

Lance looked at Keith quickly, taken aback by this comment. Both boys went silent for a few seconds before Keith burst out laughing. "Oh my god Lance your FACE!" He ran a hand through his hair that was shaggy in front of his face. 

Oh god he looked so HOT when he did that... not that Lance was watching him closely. Nor did he think that Keith's laugh was one of the cutest things he had ever heard in all of history ever. That would be gay.

He needed to get rid of his crush on Keith. Desperately. Keith didn't like him and never would. He needed to get over this. It had been long enough and he had lived his little fantasy enough. He was determined to get over this crush. 

Because it was just a crush. Nothing more. 

He started laughing too, though. He would indulge himself in this little crush just for today. Then that's it. Nothing else. He was going to forget about him and that was final. Completely final. Just... turn it off. Just... treat those pesky feelings like a reading light... and turn it off. 

Simple as that. 

Keith glanced at the clock. "Shit, Lance, I gotta go... Shiro will expect me to be back by 2." 

Lance nodded, trying not to show his disappointment. "Shit- right, of course. Right." Lance glanced at Keith and after finding him looking at him he looked back away. 

Keith gathered his stuff and remembered about his wallet. "Okay- how much do I owe you?" Lance just waved his palm. 

"Nothing. I got it, Keith." 

Keith narrowed his eyes. "I'm leaving you money so either you can tell me or you just get probably too much."

"Keith, you're not paying." 

"I am. For half." 

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. $21." 

"That's it? Here." He handed over $25 and Lance raised an eyebrow. "I can't stand non multiples of five," Keith muttered sheepishly. 

Oh god that was so cute... "Oh. Just do $20... that's closer." Keith narrowed his eyes but handed him a twenty instead. 

Keith walked towards the door. Before Lance could think better of it, he called out to Keith. "Wait- Keith- um- we should hang out soon. See a movie or something." He offered a small smile, looking at Keith sheepishly. 

"Uh- sure, Lance. Just text me sometime." 

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to dc today !! i went to the air and space museum (my aunt works there) so that was super fun. i tried to find some stuff on kerberos but couldnt find anything. i asked the guy at the gift shop abt pluto's moons and they didn't have any books either so rip
> 
> i had to wear shorts so that was also a trip. a bad trip. but it was really fun !!! i went up to a vendor and got a coke and water and the coke's name was becky so then i thought of finding dory for like 10 minutes
> 
> there will be two updated tonight. i had a little issue in the middle of this and am now not in a good place at all so i will be trying to write as much as physically possible tonight


	10. This Is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about to get ANGSTY ALKJFKEJBSKJDFLGH;KJDFAGA'KFJHKANVKADFJBNVKJDFNV this is the calm before the storm
> 
> also sorry this is lance's perspective again but it's kinda imperative to the storyline. it bothers me too alkkgjlld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's gonna get angsty next chapter then gay then fluffy so just warning

The next Monday at school, Keith approached Lance. "here," he said softly, not meeting Lance's eyes. He handed Lance a bag that had Lance's clothes in it. "Oh- right. Thanks, Keith." He smiled at the other boy. "See you in English!" he said just as the bell rang. He waved his goodbye and sauntered off towards his homeroom. 

The morning news for the school came on. "Don't forget to purchase your tickets for the fall dance!" the girl on screen practically sang. Yes! This would be Lance's way of getting over his crush on Keith. Just find some cute girl, or boy, for that matter, and just... forget. Yeah. Perfect plan. 

He drowned everything else out.

As soon as lunch came, he bought two tickets to the dance. Now he just needs to find a cute person to ask. Someone with discernible personality, though. Not someone fake. Someone that was smart, sassy, cute, funny, and had... spunk. 

He was literally describing Keith. 

He put his head in his hands when a girl came over. Lance looked up. 

Allura. 

Perfect! He had crushed on her before Keith. She was the perfect dance. "Allura!" Lance called out. He watched her turn around with a raised eyebrow. 

"Heyyyyy Allura... wanna go to the dance with me?" he flashed the two tickets out in front of him like a fan. 

Allura looked at him for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, Lance! That sounds fun. I could invite Shiro too... and maybe Hunk and Pidge!" She was beaming. 

"I thought it could be- yknow what, sure, Allura. That sounds great." He smiled warmly. It could still somewhat help him get rid of his crush on Keith. Just hanging out with friends. 

As the fifth wheel. 

But he would be able to hang out with Hunk and Pidge, at least. Maybe act as Shiro's wingman to get Allura. He was pretty sure Shiro liked her... Why did he ever ask Allura in the first place?

He would be with his friends, Keith with his. It would be fiiiiiine... He'll be fiiiiiiine. It'll be fiiiiiiiiiiine...

Lance sighed and sat down at his usual table. He didn't share a lunch period with Pidge, Hunk, or Shiro. And Allura had other friends. 

His face was in the crook of his elbow when he felt the weight of someone sit next to him. He sat up and looked over to see Keith sitting there. 

Oh god his feelings were like

vrOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"Oh, hey Keith," Lance said. He couldn't keep a smile off of his face at the sight of Keith next to him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but- why are you sitting with me, exactly?" 

Keith looked a little sheepish. "Oh, um, you looked kinda lonely... and I usually don't sit with anyone else. So... seemed okay? I can move if you want." 

"No! nono- just- you don't need to move. You can stay here. I don't mind." God Lance, that was way too enthusiastic.

The two boys ate in silence for a few moments. Lance was stirring about something. He really wanted to ask Keith... like, really really. 

"Are you going to the dance?" Lance asked nonchalantly. Keith perked up. 

"I wasn't planning on it, no..." 

"Oh, too bad. My friends and I are going. If you wanted, you could come, too." He didn't look at Keith. Because he knew that, if he did, he would fall even harder. 

"Oh, um.. maybe. I dunno yet... I probably won't go." 

Lance definitely didn't look at Keith now. Because if he did Keith would be able to see how disappointed he was. "Oh, well, if you decide to, text me." 

"Yeah, sure."

The bell rang and Lance stood up. "Well, I'll see you in chem."

Keith nodded and the two boys parted ways.

School went on as usual, him zoning in and out of class. Then chemistry came. He and Keith would have to present their experiment. Together. As a team. Oh what fun...

He sat down in his usual spot. The spot next to Keith. Where Keith will sit next to. And he will sit next to Keith. And then they will present. Together. As partners. Like a cou-

Like two bros. Yep. T w o b r o s.

As soon as Keith walked into the classroom, Lance felt like the whole room brightened. Even though he was wearing dark clothes. 

Lance waved frantically at Keith. As Keith sat down, Lance started talking. "Okay so here's my idea- we just read the powerpoint and hope for the best"

Keith stared at him. "That is literally the worst plan I have ever heard." 

"It is not!"

"It really is." 

Lance crossed his arms and spat, "It is not. Do you have a better idea?" 

"I do, actually." Keith handed him a small stack of notecards. "We read off of these cards." 

"Okay fine that's a better idea," Lance muttered. "How long did it take you to make these?" 

Keith shrugged. "Not too long." 

Ms. Spadafino called them up. 

"We got this," Lance muttered to Keith as the two boys walked up. 

 

They did well. 95%. Which was pretty good, actually. Lance high-fived Keith. "Yes! An A! Hell yeah!" He was grinning from ear to ear. He did well on a project with Keith... they make a good team. 

"We should totally team up for another project sometime. And we still need to hang out soon." Lance was still giddy from doing so well with Keith. 

"Yeah, definitely. That'd be... fun." Keith had a small smile on his face. 

They sat in their normal spot, continuing to watch the other groups show their projects. It felt nice to sit with Keith...

Fucking emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had a really bad night. nothing happened i just kinda broke down and im not gonna go into detail but basically im back in a bad place again. writing really helps so expect a lot of writing tonight. i spoiled myself and bought dirk gently on amazon and am watching that and it's already making me feel happy
> 
> update: lol my mom came in and yelled at me for 30 minutes so i couldnt write any more last nigth ahh im sorry guys. i had a really bad night again but here have some angst ;)
> 
> TWO THINGS  
> 1\. this took a while to type bc i was high key procrastinating and couldn't focus  
> 2\. SO A LOT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS TYPING  
> 3\. ADAM  
> 4\. SHIRO HAS A BOYFRIEND  
> 5\. i made an lgbt ig if you all could give it a follow ,, @2playergay !!!  
> 6\. SEASON 7 TRAILER
> 
> im literally crying over all of this voltron content oh my god


	11. How 'Bout A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has
> 
> c o m e
> 
> keith's perspective
> 
> switches to kind of both at the same time at the climax of the chapter
> 
> also gay hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this last night at my dad's party but i high key didn't finish whoops

It was the day of the dance. If Lance hadn't mentioned it, Keith wouldn't have gone. But knowing Lance was going to be there? It gave a reason to go. Get a little more fancily dressed, even.

He had started to look forward to it.

He wasn't going to tell Lance ahead of time that he was going, however. More of a just kind of... show up, sorta thing. And then hunt Lance down in the gym and pretend to run into him as if he hadn't been strategically looking for him. 

Keith was getting dressed. He was actually going to wear a tux. A real tux. Not just one of those shirts that douchebags were at school dances that looks like a tux but is a tshirt. Hell no. He was going full out. 

And he was going to tell Lance he liked him. 

He was ready. He had written out what he was going to say and memorized it. Plus had even gotten a corsage for him. It was blue, like Lance's eyes. And he had worn his best tux. 

Had he said that already? 

He straightened his bow tie because bow ties are cool and took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. He could do this.

Keith said goodbye to Shiro and walked out to his bike. He hopped on and rode to the school. 

When he got within the block, he could hear the music already. Not to mention the pounding of his head in his chest at the mere thought of telling Lance he liked him. 

Which he had already decided he was going to do. 

He slowly ascended the steps to the gym. The street lights were glaring down on him and wind whipping his hair around. 

When he stepped into the gym, he couldn’t find Lance anywhere. He was no where to be found. Probably with his friends somewhere, or he hadn’t arrived yet. 

So Keith sat down at the edge of the gym on the bleachers. There were flashing lights everywhere and some kids had smuggled in alcohol. It was a complete mess. 

He sipped his punch. Alone. 

He felt someone sit next to him and looked over to find Hunk and Pidge. “Hey guys,” he muttered. 

“Keith! Why are you so down, bud?” Hunk looked at Keith pitifully. 

“Nothing.”

“No it’s not. Keith what’s wrong,” Pidge insisted. 

“I’m gonna tell the… person I like I like them but I don’t know where they are.”

Pidge and Hunk shared a glance. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh.” 

“And who is this mystery person?” 

“You promise you won’t laugh?” 

Pidge stayed silent while Hunk said, “of course!” 

Keith sighed. “Lance.” He put his face in the crook of his elbow. 

Hunk gasped and Pidge covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my fucking god,” she muttered. 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other before Hunk ran off. Keith raised an eyebrow. “If he tells anyone I’m never talking to either of you again.”

Pidge shook her head emphatically. “He won’t. He just… forgot about something.” 

“You seem unsure.” 

“Uh- it’s nothing. Want a drink?” she brought a flask out of her jacket. 

“How the hell did you get that in here-“ 

“It’s Red Bull, Keith.” 

Keith took a swig. 

“That’s what I thought.” She looked around nervously. “Okay… um.. just- stay here." She started to run off before turning around. "And don't look for Lance!" And then she was gone. 

Keith was beyond perplexed. Pidge and Hunk both freaked out when he told them about his crush on Lance... what the hell? Was it a good freak out or a Lance-doesn't-like-him freak out? 

He had no clue. But it made him even more nervous. Especially Pidge's warning about looking for Lance. 

He was deep in thought when he spotted Lance in the crowd. He immediately perked up until he saw it. 

He saw why Pidge had said to not look for Lance. 

He saw why Pidge and Hunk had freaked out 

He saw what had happened. 

Lance was dancing with someone else. He didn't know who it was. Nor did he care. It was just some girl with nice hair and a cute smile. Just another girl he liked. 

It was so fucking dumb of him to believe that Lance would like him. That his feelings would be reciprocated for once. Of fucking course. It was just useless flirting. Nothing more. Lance would never like him. 

Keith stood up abruptly. His punch almost knocked over but before it could he swiped it up and threw it into the garbage can angrily. He didn't need Lance. Lance was just some stupid crush that he could get over. 

Stupid Lance.

Stupid Lance and his stupid hair and his stupid smile and stupid eyes. 

Keith didn't care anymore. Lance could be with that girl. It's not like they were dating. Hell, Lance never even gave an implication to liking Keith. 

So why was he so mad? 

Keith heard someone approach him from behind. "Go away, Pidge," he muttered under his breath and continued walking, not looking up. 

"It's not Pidge." 

Keith turned around at the sound of the voice. The voice. 

Lance.

"Where are you going?" Lance jogged a little to catch up with Keith who was still storming away. "Keith- buddy- wait up. What's wrong? Did something happen?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did someone hurt you? Because I swear to god I will find them- was it a girl? I'll never talk to her again if it was." Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, buddy, come on- what happened?" 

Keith whipped around. A few tears streamed down his face as fiercely wiped them away. "You did! I-I thought- you would always talk to me and be nice to me and kind of flirt with me? I think? I'm not sure- but it felt like it! And then when you asked me to come to the dance, I-I came. For you." He threw the piece of paper with his love note to Lance on it at said Lance. 

Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to say but didn't come up with any. He looked at the paper in his hand. 

Keith turned back away and ran down the steps, not even stopping to get his bike. It had started to rain again but he didn't care. He wasn't going back. Lance was calling his name and he knew it and heard it but didn't acknowledge him. He didn't care anymore. 

He knew he was irrationally angry. That Lance hadn't meant to hurt him. That he hadn't meant to make Keith feel worthless. But he still felt like utter shit. Complete and utter shit. 

He kept walking until he felt Lance behind him. "Keith I know you heard me and I'm not going to just leave you." He turned Keith so that the other boy was facing him. 

Keith's eyes shown in the street lights and his hair was dripping with rain water. He looked absolutely...

gorgeous. 

"Why not? We're barely even friends. I don't even know why I even have a stupid crush on you other than your smile and your laugh... and the way that you're always helping people. And how cool you are and selfless and..." he put his face in his hands. "Fuck." 

Lance watched Keith. His mind was racing. Keith Kogane was really saying all of those things about him. Even he didn't think those things about himself. "Keith- I-" he didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. 

He leaned in and kissed Keith. The streetlight was shining and rain was pounding down on them but neither of them cared. 

When the both pulled back, Keith looked like he was in a state of shock. "You-you kissed me! You kissed me! Wait- why did you kiss me?" Keith couldn't think straight in both terms of the word. His heart was pounding and he was shaking slightly. Whether from the adrenaline or the cold he didn't know. 

Lance looked like he had surprised himself by kissing Keith. "I've wanted to do that for so long..." he mumbled softly. 

Keith still looked kind of shell-shocked. "Wait- how long, exactly?" 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the sky. "For around... ummm... three years?" 

Keith made an inhuman noise. "Three YEARS?! Oh my GOD Lance! You- you've liked me- for three years?! What the FUCK?!" He looked at Lance with wide eyes. 

"Uh- yeah. Maybe. Yeah, I have." He finally looked back down at Keith. 

"Kiss me again." 

"What- really? Holy fuck dude I've been wanting to hear you say that for so long you have no idea how-" but he was cut off by Keith kissing him. 

"Mmm-kay that's fine, too."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, kissing under the streetlight and just stopping every few seconds to just embrace the fact that oh my god they like each other they actually like each other. 

"Okay- as much as I'd love to just stay here and kiss you, which is a lot, we should probably go back to the dance..." 

Keith nodded, his face growing a little red. "Right- yeah- of course." 

Lance took Keith's hand and they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the gymnasium. 

When they got to the school, Keith squeezed Lance's hand tightly. "Is that girl going to be mad that you ditched her?" 

"Nah, she doesn't care. We're just friends." 

"Okay... good." 

They walked into the gym together, Keith's heart pounding. The only thing making him not run out of there was Lance's hand in his. 

"So, Keith, how 'bout a dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going back to seattle thank god
> 
> i hate it here and i had so many steps backwards mentally bc of this trip so im happy to go back to seattle
> 
> also
> 
> STEVEN UNIVERSE THE MOVIE


	12. Only Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff !!!!
> 
> this is in keith's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finally back home oh my GOD   
> i missed my doggos so much lalkjfljd i lov them !!!  
> anyways  
> i hope you enjoy this fluffy lil chapter !!!!

Keith's heart was racing. So fast. Like- Barry Allen fast. The guy he had been crushing on for months, and he thought that that was a long time, had liked him for years. 

As in, multiple years. Like- thirty six months. Keith could barely process this. And then not only that but the fact that Lance kissed him. Lance kissed HIM! Not like an accident or even a drunken kiss. A real, actual kiss. 

And he had given in. 

When Lance asked for a dance in his usual Lance manner, Keith's stomach was doing back-flips. He could tell his palms were most likely sweaty, but Lance didn't show any signs that he could tell nor care about this.

And this made Keith beyond happy. He wouldn't show it. Oh no, he would never show any signs of being this happy. But he really, really was. And he really, really liked Lance. If you couldn't tell already. 

He may or may not have felt slightly bad for just literally throwing his confession at Lance. And then storming away and being mad at the other boy but he couldn't help it, really. He hated seeing Lance with someone else... 

Maybe he was the jealous type. 

But right then, in that moment, the rest of the world fell away. And it was only them. Just Keith and Lance, under the strobe lights, dancing to some slow song from a Broadway show called "Only Us." It was a nice song. Definitely romantic. 

And slow. Quite slow. So that made it so they could slow dance. To a slow song. Together. Like a couple? Maybe? Possibly not? He probably should've cleared that up... the whole "are they a couple or do they just like each other or do you actually like me or was it just pity in the moment?" 

Keith tried to just forget about all that and focus more on the fact that he was dancing with Lance's hands on his waist and his on Lance's shoulders. Lance smelled.. nice. Musk, boy, and a hint of vanilla, maybe? It reminded Keith of the aspects of home that he'd always wished he'd had. 

And now he did. 

Lance reminded him of home. When he was at Lance's house, everything seemed so... nice. Things were clean, there was a soft smell of some sort of food that smelled delicious wafting through the air. He could tell that a family had grown up in that home. That there had been laughter, happiness, sadness, even. Everything that he had never had. 

He was still dwelling and he knew it. He knew he should just... not think about any of that and instead just think about Lance. Which he was technically doing. But whenever he got nervous his mind would start to race and then it was just a downward spiral from there and-

"Hey, Keith, are you okay?" a soft voice asked him. Keith was snapped out of his state of thought and realized where he was again. 

"What? Um- yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm good, yeah. Sorry, I'm fine." He put on a smile for the taller boy. He really liked looking at Lance... especially when Lance was doing the same back to him. And the way that the lights shone down on Lance and made his eyes practically sparkle and his skin look practically radiant... 

He had gone even farther into the hole of having a crush on Lance. 

He succumbed to his thoughts and rested his head as gently as possible on Lance's shoulder. He felt Lance almost stiffen at the contact before resting his atop Keith's. It reminded him of when Lance had fallen asleep with his head on Keith's shoulder. Only the other way around, this time. Now Keith could see why people liked doing this so much. It was really comfortable and warm and just nice in general. 

Lance was smiling and Keith could tell he was. Happy butterflies were fluttering around his stomach and he couldn't help but have the smallest of smiles on his face. It felt like a movie scene. 

When the song ended Lance straightened himself and Keith did too. "You wanna go somewhere not filled with horny teenagers?" Lance asked with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, that sounds... better." 

They walked out of the gym, hand-in-hand, both grinning so the other couldn't see how happy he was. It had gotten even darker and stars were twinkling up in the night sky as the two boys made their way down the street. 

"Do you, by any chance, have a plan as to where we're going?" 

Lance tried, and failed, to play this off. "Where the stars take us." 

"Lance, what the fucking hell does that even mean." 

"It means that no, I do not have a plan. But... we could go to, like, 7-11 or something and get some food and then... uh... do a sort-of picnic thing?" Lance glanced at Keith as if Keith was going to bust of laughing and run off. But he did neither of those things. 

"That... actually sounds really nice." 

"Actually?! What do you mean actually! You say that as if I have no taste." 

Keith raised an eyebrow in response. 

"Hey! I like you so of course I have good taste."

"... touche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rewatching voltron again adkjfkgj  
> 26th time wOo  
> honestly im really surprised im not is a worse place today since it would be my ex and my anniversary but im actually fine???  
> but im hoping to go to michaels and/or barnes and noble this week and get some supplies for a wand i want to make and some books since i read the 7 i got two weeks ago aHa  
> plus im going to try and sew lance's monsters and mana outfit soon so im super excited for that !!!  
> but i hope you enjoyed !! you probably saw that this fic will have 15 chapters in total.
> 
> sorry for the length of this chapter aHHHH but i promise the next chapter will be much longer. also sorry for not updating yesterday alkjlgd i started this chapter and just  
> never finished it
> 
> i have a few ideas for my next fic that i have written down in my bullet journal so we'll see where that goes lol


	13. They Can Hear the Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time !!!  
> this is joined pov

When they got to 7-11, Keith tensed. 7-11 had always felt creepy to him. The people, the sheer disorganization, all of it. He stood by Lance's side the entire time, not leaving an inch of room between them. 

Lance, of course, had noticed this. And he didn't make a single snide comment about it. Instead, he gently took Keith's hand and squeezed it tightly as if to tell him it was okay. 

Keith tried to focus on the fact that, one, he and Lance liked each other. Two, they were holding hands. Three, he really wanted to kiss Lance. 

They picked out their food. They both got slushees and Lance got a bag of chips while Keith got a Kit Kat. They were content with their food and made their way out of the cramped, terrifying store as soon as they had paid. 

As soon as they got to the park, they sat down on the grass, not bothering to put anything to guard themselves from the dry grass underneath them. Lance started talking before there could even be a moment of silence. 

"Okay, so I know you said you like me-" 

"I literally wrote in a letter 'I'm in love with you.'" 

"Yeah, yeah okay-" this threw Lance off a little. But he wouldn't be thrown off for long. "Yeah, anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were- I dunno- like, up for dating me? We don't have to, I was just thinking since we both like each other and I really like you and-" 

"Lance." 

"like, really like you and it would be amazing since I've literally dreamed-" 

"Lance!" 

Lance stopped talking. "Sorry, yeah?" He was shut up by the feeling of Keith's lips on his. 

"Of course I will, you dork," Keith mumbled into the kiss. 

Lance didn't even object to being called a dork. He was too busy being kissed by Keith fucking Kogane. Their lips moved together slowly as if they had all the time in the world.

And it felt like they did. 

It felt exactly like how the song said. Like the rest of the world falls away. 

Lance gently placed his arms around Keith's waste and Keith put his on Lance shoulders, pulling him a little closer. Keith wanted to be as close to Lance as possible. Like if he let go, then Lance would be gone forever. 

They kissed for what felt like seconds but also eternities until they both pulled back, breathless, disheveled, and grinning from ear-to-ear. "You're a really good kisser," Lance blurted. 

Keith's face turned red. "Oh- thanks. You too." 

"You're- like- really cute and really hot and like- super nice and amazing and smart and just everything good wrapped up in one amazing package and I- I don't know what I'm even saying anymore but..." 

"When did you- why do you like me? Like- we never talked. Like, ever. Why me?" 

"Uh- well-" Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "I had always thought you were cute, seeing you in the halls and such, but didn't know much about you... One day we ran into each other, literally, and your notebook fell open..." Lance glanced at Keith who, even in the darkness, was bright red. "I saw some of your drawings... and I could tell you really didn't want me to but they were so beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about them. Then I realized I couldn't stop thinking about you and, well, yeah..." he chuckled nervously. "Um- what about you?" 

Now it was Keith's turn to rub his neck nervously. "You helped this girl who was being bullied a few months ago... I dunno, it just seemed really nice of you to do that. Like- you didn't have to. But you still did." He shrugged and looked down. 

Lance was looking at Keith in awe. "You- actually saw that? And remembered it? Wow- that's- wow." 

"Yeah it was pretty cool of you. Then I couldn't stop thinking about you, and seeing you around the halls did not help. Especially having classed with you." 

Lance chuckled. "Dude, those classed were like the most stressful ever. I had to pretend to not notice you while simultaneously staring at you creepily." 

"Wh- oh my god, Lance." Keith chuckled, the tips of his ears red. 

"You're cute when you're flustered." Lance paused. "No. I take that back. You're always cute." 

Keith made a choking sound. "Lance you have to WARN me before you are going to fluster me oh my god." 

"But it's true!" Lance was grinning slyly. 

"Oh god- what are you thinking about-" 

Lance only grinned wider. "I wanna take you on a real date." 

"A real date?" He laughed softly. "What, like this isn't a real date." 

"I mean somewhere planned with like- romantic stuff. Not slushees and chips and a candy bar." 

"But this is fun..."

"Only because I kissed you." 

Keith turned red. "That- that's not the only reason-" but he stopped at Lance's raised eyebrow. "Fine, maybe. But I really like kissing you..." 

Now Lance was bright red. "Holy shit wow that was- I've never been flustered before." Keith raised an eyebrow at that. "Fine, only a few times. And that was definitely one of them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this is good tbh i cant concentrate very much and im honestly just t i r e d  
> im really sad this fic is ending but honestly i have some ideas that are very similar to this one but right now i really like writing abt them pining honestly akjfhgkdlfjd a h i love writing confession scenes the most tbh  
> it will be much longer, really drawing out the slow burn and starting with them becoming actual friends first  
> and also i might write 2 fics at once since i have 2 ideas alkjfglkjdsljhalkdjfghldba


	14. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this !!!

The coming weeks were pure bliss. Keith and Lance were happy together and chemistry had become their favorite subject. They even sat next to each other in English, too. It was amazing. 

They talked, they bantered, they laughed, they smiled. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

And nothing did. 

All of their friends whooped when they heard the news. Each boy telling their friends individually. Lance took Pidge and Hunk aside one day. 

"Hey guys," he started, sheepishly. Pidge and Hunk just stared at him. "So, uh, remember Keith?" 

"Of course we do! He's the guy you're in looove with," Pidge crowed with a smirk. 

Lance shoved her. "Oh, come on! I'm not..." he stopped himself. "I can't even say it that's how much of a lie it is." 

Pidge rolled her eyes and Hunk just smiled encouragingly. "Fine, what about him?" 

"Uh... so.." Lance scratched the back of his neck. "We're dating! At the dance he saw me dancing with Romelle but then I caught up to him without knowing that he had seen us and then he was super mad and I'm like 'why is he mad' and then he threw this letter at me and-" he brought out the letter from his pocket. 

'Lance,

I know we've only talked a little... just for class, basically. But you're just so kind and even though you're very annoying you're still so nice and...I don't know. I just wanted to say I like you. Okay uh I may or may not be in love with you but I just wanted to tell you. You don't need to do anything if you don't like or me or don't feel comfortable but I really like you. 

Keith.'

Pidge and Hunk read it and then looked up at Lance and gawked. "Yeah! But then he ran away so I ran after him and then he like actually told me and stuff... then I was kinda in shock so I kinda kissed him and... then we danced and then we went on a date- or, a kind of date... but it was magical!" Lance sighed happily and dramatically flopped down on his bed. 

Hunk was grinning. Even Pidge had a small smile on her face. "That's great, Lance." 

"Why aren't you surprised...?" 

Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other. "Uh... Keith kinda told us he was gonna tell you at the dance... so then we tried to find you and make you stop dancing with Romelle and..." 

Lance gawked at them. "You KNEW?!" 

"Lance- buddy- listen- we tried to stop you..." 

"I didn't listen... I should've listened to you guys for once..." 

"For once?!" 

Lance continued on. "Fuck I'm an idiot..." 

"At least you're dating now, though!" 

Lance perked up. "Yeah! Yeah! We're dating! We're actually dating!" Lance was smiling again. He actually had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend was Keith Kogane. 

 

Keith, on the other hand, was not so simple about it. When Allura came over to his and Shiro's apartment one day, he knew it was the perfect time to do it. They were both right there. 

Instead he just awkwardly walked in and out of the living room area every few minutes, each time definitely going to tell them before walking back out again. 

After about the eleventeenth time, he finally sat down on the couch. Allura and Shiro had noticed Keith's... pacing and were both looking at him curiously. "Keith, is something the matter?" Allura asked softly.

"Um- yes- I mean- no. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great, actually, which is what I was going to tell you."

Allura and Shiro watched Keith expectantly. 

"We're dating!" he exclaimed quickly and grinned again. 

"Oh, that's wonderful, Keith!"

"I'm proud of you, buddy." 

Keith was smiling still. "I-I told him- after other stuff happened- and now we're dating! And we're gonna go on a date in a few days, too..." 

Allura was beaming and Shiro looked proud. "Keith that's really great I'm really happy for you." 

"Thank you, that means a lot." 

 

Later that day, Keith met up with Lance for coffee. 

"I told Pidge and Hunk-"

"I told Allura and Shiro-"

Both boys looked at each other and laughed. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

Keith laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." 

They sipped their coffee while they made comfortable small talk. It was a nice day, the sun was out and it was in the high 50s. Perfect fall weather. 

Lance cleared his throat. "Um.. Keith?" 

"Yeah?"

"I..." he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I... I really like you. I just wanted to, like, let you know and just... I dunno. I really, really like you." 

Keith's face was bright red. "Oh- um- I really, really like you, too, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again and it was AMAZING   
> young bill is really cute okay dont @ me  
> but anyways  
> only one chapter after this one aH  
> i also saw newsies tonight !!!!! i love it sm wow  
> in movie theaters btw so with jeremy etc but not mike faist :( since it's the same one as netflix


	15. Two Player Gayme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter / one last cute date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay SO i am SO sad this fic is ending honestly but im excited for my coming works :)

Lance and Keith were happy. Extremely happy. Like- giggly and blushy and soft happy. It was the honeymoon phase of the relationship. Endless texting, laughing, smiling, getting coffee together. It was so nice. And neither boy wanted it to end any time soon. 

On one chilly November day, a few weeks after they had started dating, Keith received a text form Lance. 

'meet me at the incoming address in 2 hours. wear something comfortable but not like ,, sweats.' 

A pause. 

'just wear anything, it'll probably be coming off anyways ;)'  
'KIDDINGKIDDING IM KIDDING KEITH DONT KILL ME'  
'im so sorry oh my god dont hate me'

Keith was blushing profusely but was also trying to muffle his laughter from Shiro. 

'oh my god Lance, I'll just wear jeans or something'

Keith could tell that Lance had probably sighed in relief.

'oh good okay cool perfect cool yeah'

'Lance, it's cool'

'i know yeah totally okay- just- two hours? noon. at this address:'

Keith read the address and tried to remember where it was. He had no clue. He'd never been to that part of town. He got dressed, somewhat skinny jeans with a tshirt and leather jacket. He still had some time to kill so he sat down on his bed and did absolutely nothing. Did he have chores Shiro wanted him to do? Yes. Was he going to do said chores? Nope. So he just lazily scrolled through Instagram, an app he rarely used, then played some Hogwarts Mystery. He glanced at the clock. He had a few more minutes but was so bored he would rather just ride his bike around for a few minutes then just get wherever it is a little early. 

He got on his bike, put on his helmet, and started riding. The wind whipping his jacket against his skin, the very bottom of his hair blowing frantically, and the feel of the handles in his hands felt wonderful. Like he was flying but was still rooted to the ground. Whenever he rode, everything else felt like it fell away. Like nothing else was in the universe but him and his bike. He didn't have to worry about anything other than sharp turns and not hitting people and cars. Otherwise, nothing else mattered unless he wanted it to. 

When he finally made it to the address, after taking a scenic route, Lance was standing outside of the building, on his phone. He looked... nervous? And very, very cute. Lance was wearing the same type of jeans as Keith, but, in Keith's mind, looked much better, and a crop top. A CROP TOP. Keith had to do a double take at the sight. Oh god Lance was so attractive... 

Keith was snapped back to reality when he realized that Lance had looked up from his phone, seen him, and was frantically waving at him. Keith smiled softly and waved back, dismounting his bike. He really liked seeing Lance so happy, especially if it was because of him. He walked over to Lance, still slightly awkward around the Cuban boy in front of him. But he didn't feel so awkward when he felt Lance plant a kiss on his cheek. Instead, he felt flustered. Red blossomed over his face and he chuckled awkwardly. "Oh my god, Lance, you dork."

Lance was smirking happily yet also slyly. "I can't help it! I just want to kiss my boyfriend." Keith's face darkened even more. "Lance- you have to warn me when you're going to say things like that or else I probably won't survive. You'll literally kill me with affection." 

"The only good way to die." 

Keith nodded in agreement. "So, uh, what exactly is this place?" 

"Oh right! Here just- follow me." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and led Keith inside. 

It smelled like pizza, little kids, and dreams inside. An arcade. "You really and truly are a dork," Keith teased, but was completely wooed at this point. His... boyfriend, god he would never get used to saying that, brought him to a fucking arcade. And the look of pure joy on Lance's face was one of the cutest things Keith had ever seen. Lance caught Keith staring and just smiled wider. "See something you like?" he joked, but the look of amusement disappeared when Keith said, "Yeah..." 

"Oh- I- oh."

Keith laughed. "Who's the flustered one now?" 

Lance just crossed his arms then led Keith further into the depths of the arcade. 

"Okay, I love this game... it's like... you choose a lion and then battle the Galra. And then you try and save the princess or whatever but the best part is flying the lion. I always choose Blue. And it's multiplayer." 

"Oh... cool." Keith glanced at the controls, taking note of how each one worked. They put in two tokens and started playing, Lance with Blue and Keith with Red. 

When they won, with the second highest score on the board, Lance insert their initials. 

'LxK' 

"LxK?" Keith read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"L, Lance, x as in like... together? And K, Keith." Lance looked at Keith as if scared Keith would disapprove of this. 

"Oh..." Keith was blushing again but before he had a chance to recover, Lance grabbed his hand and they were off to yet another game. This time, it was a game Keith knew and was good at. "Okay this sin't multiplayer so it'll be me against you.." 

"Yep, I got it." 

They inserted their tokens again and hit start. Keith started his ship, steering it around the graphics on the screen. He had played this for ages as a kid, hour upon hours spent watching the tiny ships fly across the screen. More like slowly glide but... to his ten year old imagination, they flew at light speed. 

Keith kicked ass. He got the high score, beating Lance. 

'KxL'

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO GOOD?!" Lance exclaimed. 

Keith shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I dunno. It's not like I spent hours as a kid playing this game until my hands felt like they were about to fall off." Lance's jaw slacked open. "So you were a nerdy teen?" 

"I never said that." 

"Playing video games until you feel like your hands are going to fall off would qualify as being a nerd." 

"I wasn't a nerd..."

"A hot nerd, then?" 

"LANCE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS I NEED A WARNING-"

"Sorry, sorry! Just stating facts..." 

"LANCE!" 

Lance snickered. "Okay... I wanna take you somewhere else, too, but first..." he grabbed Keith's hand again and led him to a claw machine. "I wanna win you one of these fuckers." 

"Lance, you don't have to, these are rigg-"

Lance pushed a finger to Keith's lips. "Nope. I'm gonna get you a motherfucking Akita stuffed animal." He pushed in eight tokens and stuck out his tongue just a little in thought. 

Keith thought he was going to pass out from the cuteness overload in front of him. 

After a few minutes, Lance let out a "WHOOP!" and bent down to get the plush from the bin. He held the small, plush dog out to Keith like a bouquet. "For you, my dear," he said cheesily, face in a full-on ear-to-ear grin. 

"Thanks, Lance. It's cute..." he paused, thinking through his next words very slowly. "Like you." 

Lance's already darker face was now red. Just... so red. "Oh my god Keith, you said I had to warn you and then you pull things like THAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT SO SERIOUSLY?!" Keith was snickering softly at Lance's shrieks and reached down to intertwine Lance's fingers with his. "Come on, where did you wanna go next?" 

"About that... I kinda used a taxi... so we'll have to walk." 

Keith shook his head. "You're riding my bike." 

"Your... motorbike? What, are you gonna take me to Seattle now?" At Keith's look of confusion, Lance just sighed and said, "We're watching Heathers sometime. But- we're going to ride your motorcycle... together? Like in those cheesy romcoms that I definitely don't watch?" 

"Yes, like in those cheesy romcoms you definitely don't watch. Come on, I have an extra helmet." He and Lance walked out of the dark arcade, partly blinded by the sun, and made their way to Keith's bike. Keith threw Lance the extra helmet and straddled the motorcycle. "Get on behind me and hold on tight," he stated, not sure how his heart was going to handle Lance holding onto him tightly. 

Probably just with an explosion or two. 

Lance got on behind him. "Trust me, I won't need to hold on too tight, I have calves of ste-aH." His statement of indignation was cut off by Keith launching them forwards. Lance, of course, held onto Keith's waist tighter than Keith had though was possible. Not that he minded. With Lance's body pressed up firmly against his back, he could feel Lance' heart hammering. He laughed lightly and sped up just a little bit more.

"Take the next right!" Lance yelled over the sound of the engine. Keith nodded and turned right. "Left!" Keith turned left. "It's up here on the right." 

Keith slowed down, parking the vehicle. He dismounted again, helping Lance get off. "Jesus Christ- my legs feel like jelly." Keith chuckled. "You'll get used to it." 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Get used to it? So we'll be doing this... again?" 

"I mean- yeah, I was kinda hoping? I mean- if you didn't have fun or something, it's fine but..." "NO! I mean-" he cleared his throat. "I mean- no, I'm having a lot of fun," he said a little less enthusiastically. Keith laughed, trying to hide how pleased he was. 

The paler of the two glanced up at the sign. "Cat... Cafe?" 

"Yeah! So it's a cafe... with cats. It's BRILLIANT!" Keith was still staring inside. "uh... Lance?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm... kinda allergic to cats." 

"OH FUCK- oh god, I should've asked you beforehand... god I'm an idiot, okay... we can go somewhere else. There's another cute cafe down the street. We can walk there, too." 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Sorry..." 

"What- no, Keith, it's fine! It's just as good, just no cats." Lance smiled and took Keith's hand. The pair walked, hand-in-hand, down the street to the other cafe. 

When they reached the other cafe, they walked inside quickly. It had started to sprinkle, lightly, so they didn't want to get too caught in the rain. They chose a little table in a corner near the windows. It was scenic, kind of, and cozy. Plus, away from most of the people in the shop. Secluded, if you will. A waitress came over and took their order. 

"A medium eggnog latte for me," Lance said and then glanced at the menu before also ordering a croissant. 

"Just a black coffee." 

When the waitress left, Lance looked at Keith with adoration. "How metal are you?" 

"Wha- what?" 

"Just a black coffee? How do you drink that? It's so bitter!" 

Keith laughed. "Oh my god Lance... I dunno. It just... I just like it? It's nice. I like bitter." He shrugged. 

"So my boyfriend rides a motorcycle, drinks his coffee black, and has a mullet? You're like a Greaser." 

"The... Outsiders?" 

Lance's face brightened. "You actually got one of my references!" 

"That movie is iconic. The book is better but... young Rob Lowe." 

"Exactly! You even have good taste!" 

"Well, I like you..." 

"KEITH!" Lance shrieked, covering his now-red face. "I-I told you- my heart is going to combust, oh my god..." 

Keith chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Woah... this is really good coffee." 

"I know, right? This is one of my favorite cafes." 

Lance took a sip of his latte. "So... you're a dog person?" Keith nodded. "Yeah, I have a dog named Yorak. He's a Newfoundland mix." 

"Oh my god, he must be HUGE! Do you have any pictures?" Keith nodded and brought out his phone, showing a few pictures to Lance. "Oh my god I love you..." Lance said.

But

he wasn't looking at the phone. He was looking at the boy in front of him. "Yeah, he's pretty great. I've had him for a while-" 

"Keith."

"Yeah?" Keith looked up at the other boy. 

"I love... I love you." 

Keith's face turned dark, dark red. "Lance I-" 

"You don't need to say it back, or anything, I just- I wanted you to know... that I really do love you. And you're so beautiful and charming an- mmph." Lance was quickly quieted by Keith's lips on his. 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also dont kill me if the small motorcycle paragraph was unrealistic, i just wrote about how i feel when i ride my horse so it's probably very off considering my mom would kill me if i ever rode a motorcycle  
> just for those of you who have made it this far, here are what im going to be working on next:  
> -rivals-friends-crush-lovers  
> -groupchat of some sort  
> -and a disney oneshot sometime soon !! im going to disney on saturday s o ill be writing a disney oneshot during that trip :) im going to be making it as long as possible and possibly somewhat based off of what i do there !  
> thank you all so so much for reading my fic. it means so SO much to me. ilyasm !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> im waiting for a plane to hel- sorry, maryland, and i have my voltron backpack listening to my musical playlist. i feel  
> pretty content  
> minus my mom screaming at me and telling me my anxiety is "causing her problems" so yknow HA
> 
> sorry aldjlgkjddljkfh im dreading this trip so hopefully gay will help me


End file.
